Off the Cliff and Into the Water
by Gallifrey Girl 9
Summary: When camping, the turtles meet an interesting group of girls. These girls open their minds and take them on a spiral of strange events. With the turtles' help, can the girls save the world? And what do they have to sacrifice? No pairing up! I'm adding the turtles into my original story I'm writing. The girls, names, and concept are mine! I want to further my understanding my work.
1. Meet the Newcomers

**New story to celebrate my birthday! Yay! I've been meaning to try this but... I was worried. In this story I'm going to add my ****_original _****characters into some of my ****_original _****story. These characters are from the story I'm writing so I've been afraid to post them online. In the end, curiosity won, but I might not share everything. I just thought this would be an awesome way to further understand my characters. Without further ado: Allon-sy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, though the concept, names, and characters ****_are!_**

* * *

The turtles were finally out of New York City! After such a long time without a break, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles think they deserve to have a little downtime. They decide to go to April and Casey's favorite camping spot, far away from humans but close enough to Manhattan if need be. They planned to stay just overnight, but something odd happened on their way home. The brothers ran into a group of humans, or something like that...

"Come on, Leo! My comic books are waiting at home!" Mikey whines.

"Shut up, shell-for-brains! I hear something too," growls Raph.

Donny stares at Raph, bewildered, "Huh, I don't hear you agreeing with Leo often."

Raph just glares at him before continuing to follow the leader. After trailing Leo for a little bit, Leo stops by a bush and crouches down, the others following suit.

"Guys, look," Leo whispers. Up ahead are four teenage girls. Two seem to be in a pretty big agruement while the other two look like they didn't know what to do. One girl, who was doing most of the yelling, looks like she was the oldest of the four; maybe 17. She has black, crudely cut short hair, and ghostly pale skin. She is wearing black armor of some sorts and two swords at her hips. The girl she is arguing with had to be about 15, with brown hair braided to the side, olive-toned skin, and a dagger at her belt. She is wearing a slightly formal outfit of black pants and a white buttoned shirt. One of the girls watching seemed to be the same age as her, with sleek and long black hair, tall stature, and glasses. The youngest has to be the orange-haired girl who looks 9… but maybe she is older. When they listened closely, they could make out what they were yelling.

"Your kind is so smug. Ya know that? You think the world revolves round ya, like we need the mighty and fearless Eternians to tell us when ta sleep! Well, we don'! You could go back to your precious planet and I wouldn't give a damn!" the black-haired girl challenges.

"Leo, doesn't that sound familiar?" Raph asks, thinking about their fight on the rooftop a while back. Leo nods his head and they continue to listen.

"I am here trying to help Earth! Why are you here?" the other girl says stoically. Her shoulders are level and her chin is held high. A wrecking ball could hit her and she wouldn't budge.

"Ah, there's the smugness I enjoy so much!"

"If I was so smug like you say I am, then why am I trying to convince you to stay? I need your help! I need Ahina's help and Mia's help; I even need your help."

"Guys, this whole thing sounds a little off," Mikey whispers and then is promptly is shushed by the others. The other two girls on the sidelines must be Ahina and Mia.

"And why should I?" the older of the four hisses, narrowing her eyes.

"Because we agree: I am just an Eternian: the only thing I can do is lead. That is all I was ever taught! Only how to lead and obey. I have forsaken the latter, I can simply lead, and that is it. However, a leader cannot be great without a remarkable team behind them. So please, I solely want to know your intentions here, and if I can take the risk trusting you," the girl—who must be an Eternian—is starting to get an edge of desperation in her voice. The agitation between the two is palpable by the turtles.

"Ya wanna know why, huh?" the pale girl approaches the Eternian so they are only inches apart. "I came to this planet looking for a fight." She then whispers something that the brothers can't hear, but it seems to shock the other one.

"I don't think these girls are human," Leo whispers.

"Huh?"

"What'cha mean?"

"I'm so confused."

Leo shushes them all and focuses back on the possibly-but-maybe-not-human girls.

The oldest then backs up, stretching her arms out, "You got my support. But I ain't taking smart-ass orders from no one. Neva have, neva will."

Mikey snickers, "You should marry her, Raphie. You two make the perfect pair!" he comments, earning him a smack upside the head from Raphael.

The girl then storms off, or at least seems to want to, before stopping again. She unsheathes her swords and gets into a defensive pose.

"Viv, what is it?" asks the orange-haired girl, talking to the black-haired one.

"Someone's watching us," the girl, Viv, says, making the other three stiffen. She then yells, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"She's not talking to us, is she?" Donny shyly asks.

"Hell yeah I am!" Viv yells again, making Donny freeze.

"What do we do? What do we do?" mutters Mikey frantically. Leo just stands up and walks into the clearing to the line of sight of the girls.

"I guess we do that," Raph remarks before stepping out with Leo. The others follow shortly.

Now the brothers have the attention of all the girls. Viv looks angry (but she has the whole time), the girl with the glasses looks shocked, and the Eternian and orange-haired girl just look perplexed.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're aliens too!" exclaims the glasses girl.

"Mia!" the Eternian and youngest hiss.

"No we aren't," answers Leo calmly. "We're turtles that got, well, mutated. But that's a whole different story. Judging by your reaction my guess is you girls aren't human."

"Well, I'm human!" the one called Mia says. The two that tried to quiet her before just sigh while Viv is still in a defensive pose, something Leo hasn't forgotten.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," exhales the orange-haired chill.

"I do not –"

"It's an expression," Mia interrupts the Eternian. "Something I'm actually proud Ahina got." The child, Ahina, just grins.

"I'm Leonardo," Leo starts, "these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." They nod their heads when Leo says their names.

"I am Kathreene Johannason," the Eternian bows, only Leo bows back. "This is Ahina Smithflower," the orange-haired girl smiles, "Amelia Evans."

"Just Mia, though," the girl with glasses interjects.

"And Viv." Viv grunts, acknowledging her name.

"The three of us – myself, Ahina, and Viv – are from the Solar System, Conria, while Mia is from Earth," Kathreene finishes.

"Welcome to Earth, dudettes!" shouts Mikey.

"Dudettes?" Kathreene questions.

"The girl version of dude," Mia answers. "Dude is slang for guys," she adds before Kathreene can ask. Kathreene nods her head in gratitude.

"Still getting used to the terms we use here?" Donny guesses, to which Kathreene smiles sheepishly.

"It is… different than what I am used to."

"Ya mean all 'proper and mighty'?" Viv finally says, still on edge. She turns towards the brothers. "How do we know ya ain't bad guys?" Ahina sets a hand on Viv's arm, who shrugs it off a second later.

"Relax, Viv," Ahina soothes. "If they wanted to do us harm, they would've already." Viv sheathes her swords, which makes Raph relax, but Viv doesn't seem to be at complete ease.

"You don't seem to surprised to know we aren't from this planet," notices Ahina.

"We've been to outer space and gotten in the middle of an intergalactic war," Mikey shrugs. "We've gotten used to it. Plus, we aren't exactly normal either." Ahina just nods and the eight of them fall into an awkward silence.

"Now what?" Viv inquires, ending the silence.

"You're welcome at our home," Leo responds. "We were just heading back there. We live in the sewers of New York. It's safe, don't worry. I think we all want to talk about all of this."

The girls all look at Kathreene, including Viv. Judging by this, she must be the leader. She seems to be considering the options before nodding her head. "We will take you up on your offer."

Ahina and Mia cheer while Viv rolls her eyes. They start walking back the way the brothers were headed.

"Wait a second," Mia gapes, coming to a halt. "Did you say sewers?"

* * *

**There you have it! I think I'll have fun with this story, so let me know what you think! I tried describing each character without using their names but I don't know how we'll I did. Just to be safe, I'll clarify:**

**Kathreene Johannason—Eternian (you'll learn later), 15, olive-toned skin, brown hair braided, formal attire, and a dagger**

**Ahina Smithflower—looks 9, and orange hair**

**Mia Evans—15, tall, long black hair, glasses, and is the only human in the group**

**Viv—17, short black hair, pale, wearing some sort of armor, and two swords at her hips**

**Hopefully that helped somewhat. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Mikey and Some Interesting Info

**I don't own the turtles, but I do sometimes wake up dreaming about wearing a pink ninja mask...**

* * *

"I hate the sewers," Mia grumbles, trying to keep her shoes out of the muck as much as possible.

"C'mon Mia, this isn't that bad!" Mikey encourages.

"Sure beats Ziiron," Viv comments. The turtles stare at her.

"I thought y'all were from the same place," Raph says.

Ahina shakes her head. "Not exactly. We are all from the Solar System, Conria. It's like if you compared Earth to Conria: Earth has continents and countries that make it up. Conria is made up of twelve planets; each is different. I'm from Kineec!" Ahina says proudly. "Kineec's the best," she pauses, then turns to Kathreene, wide-eyed. "I didn't mean—"

Kathreene waves it off. "Do not worry, Ahina. I do not take any offense. Also you have reason to be bias."

"Why does she?" asks Donny.

"She's the princess!" Mia adds.

The turtles gape at her. "Really?" they all question at the same time.

Ahina blushes. "Yeah, my parents are the chiefs."

"So why would Kathreene take offense to you saying Kineec is better?" Donny pries.

Ahina turns to Kathreene, who responds, "I am from the planet, Eterna. It is the center government of Conria. The leader, King Herodes rules from Eterna, also."

"A normal Eternian would've taken that to offense because—to them—Eternians are better no matter what," Ahina continues. "It would've matter that person's position on another planet. By Conrian Law, Kathreene has the right to kill me for 'insulting Eterna and his Majesty'."

All eyes turns towards Kathreene darkly, who looks away. "I am different. I would never do that, especially to one I call my friend."

Viv scoffs and says sarcastically, "Sure, you're different! The Robot can totally have friends!"

Ahina spins around to face Viv. "Don't you dare say that! You know Kathreene's different! She's not the 'perfect Eternian leader' you think all Eternians are like! So come off your high horse!"

"Uh... care to explain?" Mikey hesitantly asks.

Ahina spins around to face the turtle. "Here's a simple tell-tale sign that Kathreene's different than other Eternians: Eternians are bred to be perfect leaders, and by that standard, they are trained _never to show emotion."_

Raph glances fleetingly at Leo before bringing his attention back on Ahina, who seems to getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"Nothing! Not a smile, not a raised voice. They can never do anything to make them look 'vulnerable'. Eternians are punished by death for that. They always follow the rules, and that means punishing someone who insults their planet. By that fact, I should be dead!" she storms to the front, then turns around to face everyone. "And one more thing: an Eternian would never call a Kineec her friend, and I would never call an average Eternian mine!" She then stomps away, leaving everyone in silence.

"Wow... remind me never to cross Ahina!" Mia whispers, trying to lighten the mood.

It only seemed to snap Mikey out of shock. "Same here, dudette!" He clears his throat. "So Viv, where are you from?" he asks, thinking he's changing the subject.

Viv snaps her head to Mikey, her eyes insidious. Mikey shrinks from her gaze. "Ziiron. A dark, hell-hole that's barely survivin'. Ziiracs are sworn enemies of Eterna. We vow from birth ta destroy Eterna and the disgustin' King," Viv then glowers at Kathreene before she starts walking the way Ahina went.

"Okay: awkward," Mikey sings. Raph, Donny, and Mia shift their feet in agreement. Leo approaches the accused, then defended, then insulted again Eternian. Kathreene's eyes don't move from the ground.

"Kathreene? You okay?" Leo worryingly asks, putting a hand on Kathreene's shoulder. She had yet to unfreeze until then.

She smiles at Leo, "Yes, thank you, I am fine."

Leo nods, taking note of her smile, even if it looks strained. "Let's go guys. We better catch up to them. They don't exactly know where they're going."

The turtles, including Mia and Kathreene, start searching for the two wanderers. Splitting up to quicken their search, Michelangelo finds himself alone. Humming loudly to one of his treasured cartoon show's theme song (very un-ninja-like, Leo would say), he ponders the brothers strange new friends. Who on Earth are these girls?

Mikey chuckles to himself, _Ha, who on 'Earth' are these girls?_

Choice of words aside, Mikey still can't help but wonder. Sure, Donny is the smartest and the best at figuring stuff out, but Mikey is good with anything that has to do with his comics. That includes aliens. All the girls seem genuinely nice, well except for Viv. Viv is Raph in girl form. Like they need another hothead. But still, if she's anything like Raph, there's a good heart under that tough exterior. They don't seem that alien.

Mikey kicks the sewer water. He knows the girls are aliens: or they could just be really convincing mental patients. No, something about the girls just seems _off_. Besides, he and his brothers are mutant turtles. They can't really talk about weird stuff. Ugh, this whole thing is just strange!

Kathreene is like an over-the-top Leonardo. She is obviously the leader, and she has a Raph-like rebel to challenge her too. Ahina's one comment about Eternians believing the best leaders don't show emotion hit a chord with Mikey; did Leo think like that? He hopes not. Then again, he was a source of comfort for all the brothers. He was their big brother, and he never seemed afraid to show it; so that points away from the hiding emotion stuff. Mikey vows to help Kathreene over this leader emotion thingy. Helping loosen people up seems to fall under his area of expertise.

Ahina just seems really sweet, besides that outburst. Even then, she was defending Kathreene. She was tiny though! Just a little kid! A young girl with a mature brain. When they regroup, Donny better take advantage of another genius in the house. Maybe then he won't keep trying to talk to them in science talk.

Mia is a girl that Mikey hopes lives up to his impression of her the most. He got that she was energetic and hilarious! Maybe she'll help him devise some awesome pranks! Dude, that'd be so cool!

And Viv is, well, like Raph. However, Mikey feels like if he were to prank Viv, he wouldn't come out alive. Sure, Raph threatens it, but Viv seems like the person who'd actually kill him in a fit of rage. He'll let the others deal with her. Something tells Mikey that that girl will not tolerate his awesomeness.

A spot of orange catches his eye. Turning the corner, Mikey finds Ahina sitting in the sewer muck. Her head is in her lap.

"Sup, dudette," Mikey says quietly to not startle her too much.

Ahina's head pops up, then politely smiles when she recognizes Mikey, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "Hello... Michelangelo, was it?" Mikey nods before sitting down next to her.

"Doing okay?" he asks.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ahina sighs, "That whole speech I did probably seperated Kathreene and Viv more than they were. Sure, we've only known Viv for a week but she still should be comfortable enough around Kathreene by now. But she's not!"

"It can't be that bad."

"But it is," she moans. "They're not like Leonardo and Raphael, who fight but still have such a strong brotherly bond." Seeing Mikey's expression, Ahina smirks. "I'm a smart one; I notice things like that easily. But that's the thing: while Leonardo and Raphael contain a strong enough bond to counter their disagreements, Kathreene and Viv don't have that. They come from completely different places that hate one another for those exact differences. They have to get pass this! We all need them to! For what's to come we need Viv not to go rogue. We need someone like her; actually, we need any sort of help we can get." She sighs again. "Unfortunately, the only thing keeping them from totally avoiding each other is their mutual goal of saving Earth." Upon saying this, Ahina covers her mouth, almost as though she's trying to erase what she just said from existence.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! What the heck do you mean save Earth!?" Mikey exclaims.

"Shoot!" Ahina stands up hastily. "Kathreene and I agreed we weren't going to tell you guys right away, if we were even going to tell you. Man, she's going to kill me!"

"What do you mean save the world?" Mikey repeats.

"Forget I said anything!" Ahina starts walking the way Mikey came.

"How can I forget something like that!?"

"Just..." She waves her hands in the air, "I don't know, just forget it!" At this point, Ahina sprints off back the way they came.

"Maybe aliens coming to Earth wasn't such a good thing," Mikey sighs. "When did my life get so weird?" He mutters before setting off to catch up to Ahina... again.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! I liked the beginning, hated the middle, and loved the end of this. It's so weird writing these characters from scratch; I know them so well. They're my little buddies! If anyone has any advice on how I'm describing my OCs or how to in the future, please review or PM me. I'll take any advice I can get! Hope it was a decent cliffhanger that at least left you wondering...**


End file.
